Injury
by Hi-I'm-New
Summary: Something terrible happened to Drake while Audrey and Walter were away for the weekend. Will Drake survive and who is there to help him through?
1. Chapter 1

P A I N!

For an eternity that's all I know, it's my world, consuming me and spitting out what's left.

When I regain my senses, or what's left of them, I realize I'm laying face down, staring a few onlookers. They look terrified, about as terrified as I feel.

What's going on? What happened, why can't I get up? I try to get to my feet, or turn my head, anything, but I can't move. Oh god, what's wrong with me?

Suddenly it's so cold, and the pain is gone. I want to shiver but I can't even manage that. Please, someone help me.

From the corner of my eye, I see it. But the thought is so horrible; I try to tell myself it's just my imagination.

No, oh god, it's blood, my blood. It's spreading slowly towards me and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I can't even move my head out of the way. This is how I'm going to die, helpless, drowning in a pool of my own blood.

What's wrong with me? Someone please answer me. Am I dead, is that it? Please, someone answer me!

Suddenly I realize that people are talking, somewhere close to me. I can't even protest when they move me away from the blood.

I think I'm still on my stomach, if I ever was, but there's no way to know for sure. Thank you...whoever you are, thank you.

Wait a minute… my vision, something's wrong with my eyes. I can't see anything clearly. I try to focus in on the faces, the voices, but everything's so muddled. 

It's like trying to see the surface when you're underwater. I am drowning and I can't move. Why the hell can't I move? Someone please help me. What's going on?

I'm moving now and there's something around my neck, somebody's still talking to me but nothing makes sense. I don't understand. God, I'm scared, somebody please help me!

Finally, finally some of the words are starting to make sense, but in a way, they don't.

"Stabilize him..." 

"Concussion..."

"Brain damage..."

Brain damage? What brain damage, what's going on? Where are they taking me? 

Why can't I move? Then, then I hear another voice. One I've been hoping for, a lifeline, a guiding light.

"It's okay, Drake, it's all right. I'm here."

I try to focus on the voice, but everything's going hazy again.

"I'm not going to leave you, Drake," are the last words I hear.

Me...Megan, please, tell me what's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Light, there's a lot of light. It's bright, hurting me. I can make out different colors, red and white. Sometimes they flash others they're just solid beams. But they're too bright, I want to close my eyes but something's not letting me.

I'm still not in any pain and now I can't move. Am I paralyzed, where's Megan? Why can't I hear her anymore?

Please, someone tell me what's going on, I'm begging you.

Someone is talking to me, but it's not the voice I want. 

The voice tells me we'll be at the hospital soon. No matter how much I try, no noise comes out of my throat. Is this forever too? 

Paralyzed, blind and mute, what happened to me? The last thing I remember was...

Suddenly pain explodes from my head. I don't know whether to be relieved or worried.

We're moving again, much faster this time. Everything's whizzing by. My eyes move around wildly as I try to make sense out of what's happening to me, but nothing's coming together.

All I can see are bright white lights. Where's Megan?

Suddenly, everything's dark and quiet. A voice is talking to me but the words are muffled, I don't understand.

Before I can even try to speak, motion grips my body again. I've never been so helpless, I don't understand. What's going on? Won't somebody PLEASE talk to me? 

I start to panic when I realize how small the place they've put me in is. Oh no… it can't be; but it is. It's a coffin. They think I'm dead and now they're going to bury me!

PLEASE, SOMEONE'S GOT TO HELP ME!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm moving again and now they're talking about me. Their words don't make sense.

"... not a coma--"

"Keep him awake..." 

I am awake; can't you see that? I'm so confused, my head hurts, and my wrist hurts, what's happening to me? Who are these people, what are they doing? I want to move, I want to ask what's going on, but nothing's working.

Then there's the voice, the one I've been waiting for. "I'm right here, Drake." If only she knew how happy I was to hear her.

"You've been hurt." Megan, please keep talking, make the pain stop. I know you can, you've got to.

"Drake, you've been hurt and you're in the hospital. You have to stay awake for me, okay? Can you stay with me?" 

Josh? Was he there too or was I imagining things? A hand is squeezing mine, the first strong feeling I've had and I hope it lasts forever. I try with all my heart to squeeze back, let him know how much I need him here. He can't leave me, not now.

God, I'm so tired. Why am I so tired? Everything's been happening so fast and I've had no time to sleep.

But Josh and Megan want me to stay awake, don't they?

It's so hard though; my head hurts so much.

They'd understand if I just slept a little bit. No harm in that, right?

Why are you keeping me awake? You don't understand how tired I am, please; please just let me get some rest. 

Only for a few minutes--

"Drake, I know you're tired but you have to stay awake. It's important, no matter what; you've got to stay awake for me. Do you understand?"

Please let me sleep Megan. Everything's so strange; nothing's making any sense.

I feel someone take my other hand. God, I wish they knew how much that means to me. Please don't let go. Not while I sleep... I won't be able to find my way back again.

"Drake," why is Josh getting angry? I only want to get a little sleep. "Bro," he's not angry, he's worried. I've known him for over 3 years he's never been worried before. God, what's wrong with me?

"You have to stay awake, it's so important to me." I just wish I could see his face, Megan's face. But my head hurts, just let me close my eyes. Aren't they closed already? I'm so confused…

"Drake, you big boob, you've got to open your eyes for me. I know it hurts but you can't go to sleep for a little while. It'll all be over soon, I promise. But for now, you've got to stay with us."

Stay with them? I'd never leave them, or anyone. Why are they so worried? Nobody's telling me anything!

Megan... Josh… please just let me sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

They are still talking to me, but everything's so fuzzy now. I want to go to sleep, just for a little while, please? My head is pounding; nothing's making any sense.

I still can't talk and no matter how much I try, I can't squeeze their hand, to let them know that I hear them. 

Then there's another voice and one more; too many people; all talking at once.

But no one's telling me what's going on.

I haven't slept for days, I can't say that really. Time has stopped having any meaning.

The voices haven't stopped talking, but now they sound even further away, things are so hazy; all I can really hear is the pounding in my head.

Then someone leans close to me, I try to look at the person, but I can't move my head. The person hugs me gently, whispering the words I've been waiting to hear.

"Oh my little Drakie, I love you. I'm here now. You've been very good. Get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up. You're going to be okay."

Mom?

If only I could tell her how much I care for her, for Dad.

But sleep, I've got to sleep now.

So tired...

I'm swimming now. The water's pitch black, but it's so warm, so comfortable. I don't want to leave. I could just stay here forever. 

But there's something at the surface, something important. 

I can't make it out, faces? Voices? It's too far away.

The water's so nice; it doesn't hurt. Up at the surface it hurts; don't ask me how I know.

But still, something important, I have to find out what.

Preparing myself for the pain, I start to kick my way back. There's no turning back now, the light's getting closer and closer.


	5. Chapter 5

The light doesn't hurt as much as before. That's when I realize that I've still got my eyes closed.

I think that's for the best right now.

"When is he going to wake up?"

Mom, can't you see? I am awake!

"I don't know. The doctors say they'll be able to know more as soon as he wakes up."

This is so frustrating! I am awake, I just can't move.

No, I'm tired of this. They're going to see me now DAMN IT.

I try to open my eyes, tensing when I can't.

Something's happening though. 

"I think he's waking up!"

Finally!

I try to open my eyes again, but a hand falls over my face, gently closing them. No complaints here.

"It's okay, Son. Don't worry about opening your eyes right now. Your mom has just gone to get the doctor. He's going to ask you some questions. Do you think you're ready to answer?"

I try to speak now, but my throat is so dry that no sound comes out. Someone gently opens my mouth and cool water rushes in.

I swallow eagerly but the cup gets pulled away. "Take it easy now; you can have more later if you want." It feels so good to be able to move, but everything's so stiff.

I hear the door open and close. An unfamiliar man, probably the doctor says he's going to wrap something around my eyes, just so I don't stress them.

I almost panic when he starts bandaging my head, but Dad says it'll be all right.

He asks me a few questions, my name, where I was born and other stuff. I don't know why everyone suddenly sounds so happy.

They were just simple questions. Simple or not, they really tire me out and I'm falling asleep before I can stop myself.

Waking up this time's a lot easier. But there's still this pain in my right wrist. I move the other one up; to try and scratch it, but a hand holds it down.

"That's just the IV, Drake." Mom tells me. "They will take that out just as soon as we're sure you're okay."

"Sure?" My voice sounds hollow even to me. 

"Yes, you're going to be fine, sweetie."

I've heard that often enough.

But will someone please tell me what's wrong with me?


	6. Chapter 6

Everything's been coming back the last two days. I can finally move and speak, but they're still keeping the covering on my eyes and I can't get up without feeling nauseous.

I still don't know what happened to me and no one has told me.

They keep telling me not to worry about that, but once, when they all thought I was asleep, the doctor said that I might never remember.

Dad comes in and asks if I am feeling any better. I nod my head and he tells me that the bandages are coming off tomorrow. This is as good a time as any I guess.

I cut straight to the chase and ask him what happened six days ago. He sighs, I can hear him pull up a chair and squeeze the hand that grabs mine.

He tells me what Josh told him, that Josh, Megan, and I were leaving the Premire and as I was crossing the street I was hit by a car that ran a red light. I hit my head hard on the concrete.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital they took a CAT scan right away and it showed that there was some inflammation around the visual nerves and a mild skull fracture.

I had to stay conscious during the first night because I might have slipped into a coma otherwise.

I finally understand what happened to me.

The next day, my family gather around my bed, waiting for the doctor to come. 

There shouldn't be anything wrong, that's what everyone's been telling me all day.

Barring any unforeseen complications, I'll be out by Tuesday.

I stiffen as the doctor enters. Mom and Dad each grab a hand.

I can feel the scissors cut away the first layer of bandaging and hands gently peel the rest away.

The wads of cotton over my eyes are the last to go and the doctor warns me about how sensitive my eyes are going to be to the light after being closed for so long.

Remembering an old trick, I crouch my head, putting my hand over my eyes. I open them slowly, but it's still too fast.

I whimper and squeeze them shut again. Josh puts his hand on my back, telling me it's okay. 

Finally getting the hang of it, I open my eyes, squinting in pain.

Everything is so weird; vision didn't used to be like this. I look over at Megan, or at least one of her, and announce that there's two of everything.

The doctor says that's normal and should fade in a day or so.


End file.
